Pineapple Smoothies
by alice8therabbit
Summary: Shawn and Juliet go to a smoothie shop and discuss how he actually solved all those cases without his 'visions'. It takes place right after Juliet finds out about Shawn's little secret. She reacts a bit differently, though.


**First ever Psych fic! Woohoo! The idea behind this comes from my deep hatred of Juliet's reaction to Shawn's secret. I mean, sure it was a ration and totally understandable one. It just wasn't the one I wanted. I wanted her to be a bit more excited, pleased even. This is my attempt at that. So it takes place during season 7.**

**Remember to tell me what you think! Review. Favorite. I strongly invite you to Follow despite this being a oneshot. I'll take what I can get. If you like the way I wrote it, I could write some more. Request a scenario even! Just tell/ask me! Be respectful though.**

**P.S. I have another Psych fic. You should take a little looksy. It's called Dinner Party (^~^)**

Shawn slipped his smoothie and squinted down into the cup. He couldn't believe it was one hundred percent real pineapple juice. It tasted like heaven, drizzled with perfection. Enough to make a grown man cry.

Juliet finally returned to their table in the little juice bar from her bathroom trip and took her seat across from him. Spread out in front of her were open files from cases they'd worked, dating back to when she'd first come to the SBPD. She took a sip of her own pineapple smoothie (Shawn had insisted she try it, though, he had nearly taken it for himself. Cinnamon pie all over again.) and grinned up at him. "We were on the attempted murder of the tennis player."

"Well, I pretty much explained that one when I solved it. I only left a few things out. Small stuff like, I obviously didn't 'divine' anything about those pictures or the lights on the Indian restaurant. I noticed that there were seven pictures the first time we were there, same way I noticed that missing trophy. Later on, and I am sorry for this, I broke back into the crime scene and had Gus pretend to be the half beaten woman. While he was doing that, I realized one of the pictures had gone missing. There were some other little details but, for the most part, you know. Next!" Shawn did a little fist pump at his triumphant finish and gulped down the remainder of his smoothie. "Aw man! Now I'm gunna have to get another one."

"Shawn that's your third this morning."

"I know and these things are like five bucks a pop. I mean, you can't really put a price on liquidy perfection but these guys really take their best shot at it, don't they." The man whined like a twelve year old and began to stand. He was stopped, though, by Juliet's reaching out and touching his arm.

The blond pushed her own barely touched smoothie over to him, "I'll get another one after. I really want to know how you solved the Dual Spires case first. Oh, but maybe we could start with that one from Carlton's apartment building. Oh! How about the Chinese gangs. Or—" Juliet was the one stopped now and it was by her boyfriend's forefinger which he pressed to her lips in a, _"Sssssh.' _gesture.

"Jules, I know it's all very interesting and exciting. I mean, as you said in the case we worked with that ebony-eyelashed man I stole you away from so long ago, my psychic powers were a distinct advantage. Now you see that I never had that advantage," he picked up the smoothie he'd been offered and took a gulp, "Aaaah—and that it was all MEEEE. It's almost like it's even more impressive, isn't it?"

"Yes. Shawn, yes, it is. I mean, to have solved all these cases with pure observation and intellect is incredible. Even if—"

"Even if it meant lying to you, Chief Vick and even our loveable salt and pepper scarecrow." The faux-psychic finished off her smoothie and immediately turn to look at the now long line. He'd have to wait to get another one. Dammit.

"I was going to say, even if it meant breaking and entering and completely having no respect for procedure or regulations but yes, that too." Juliet finished in a small voice and turned her face away from him, to look out the window. The sun was high in the sky and beat down on Santa Barbra's glistening beaches and white crested waves.

"Oh yeah, well. With murderers running free and lives on the line, bending—"

"Breaking."

"Right, breaking the rules every now and again seemed worth it." Shawn watched his girlfriend's features go from their previous wonderment to something much sadder. Pushing pineapple smoothies to a farther part of his mind, Shawn reached out and put a hand on Juliet's. "Look, sweetie, I know you're upset I lied to you. Frankly, I couldn't be more relieved you're still speaking with me. It's something that could've ruined everything."

"I'm not entirely sure it hasn't, Shawn. I mean, yes, I'm even more in awe of you now, knowing that all you've down has been you and not some spirit or vision. Yes, that's amazing and I'm a little annoyed you can't take the credit you deserve. But then there's the other side of it. You lied and when I get past being so, so star struck, I wonder if I can really trust you." The look of hurt Juliet gave Shawn really made everything he'd done become real. The man got up and scooted into the booth next to his upset girlfriend.

Slipping a comforting arm around her, Shawn leaned his head on hers and began to speak softly, "Look, sweetie, you have to realize, I didn't mean to lie to you. When I first invented this whole psychic thing, you weren't even here. I did it to save my skin and then you came and we got to know each other and we became a thing and I kept putting it off. I knew I was going to have to tell you, of course, but I just didn't know when because this is exactly what I was afraid of. I love you and I didn't want to mess everything up because of some stupid lie I told years ago that has led to so many more." Shawn took a deep breath once he finished his soul-pouring. The words just came out and he hoped they'd been the right ones. Jules not trusting him was hard.

"I know, Shawn. It's just . . . how do I know you haven't lied to me about anything else?"

"Well, I haven't. Wait, no, scratch that. I did lie when I told you the other day I could keep a hackie sack up for three hundred hits. Though I am getting closer."

Jules sighed and chuckled and Shawn felt her little body shutter next to him. He could she her smiling in the reflection of the window that bounced off the dead TV in the corner of the store and a grin pulled at his lips. "Jules, sweetheart, you have to know that I will do everything to make this up to you. I will never tell you another lie. . . Unless it's completely necessary."

Juliet pulled away at this and moved so that she could meet his eyes, "When exactly would it be _completely necessary_, Shawn?"

"Well, what if I find out that my motorcycle is a transforming space robot that must remain secret in order to surveillance our planet and look for other bad robots that would bring about the end of the world as we know it." Shawn's face told Jules he was completely serious and this only made her laugh harder.

"That's a very good example, Shawn. I can't argue with that. So," she said as she flipped through some more of the case files she'd borrowed. "So how about your first case? The one I missed."

"Now that, sweetie, is a funny story indeed."

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
